Let It Play
by Agent Glitch
Summary: Billy plays a song to show his love for Spencer. Ever since his favorite filmmaker began ignoring him to go out with Mallory, things became drowned in a sea of feelings. Will Billy succeed in persuading Spencer to love him back?


The duo Billy and Spencer were chilling together, and Billy held his guitar with a fond glow in his eyes. He ran his fingers down the surface of the instrument, such a gentle expression on his face. When he saw Spencer looking at him, Billy acted as if his bro wasn't there and continued to examine his guitar. Slowly, he plucked a string, and a clear, single note resonated in the air. That perked Spencer up.

"Whatchu doin' there, bro?" asked the filmmaker casually. Billy didn't reply and started to strum the guitar, and Spencer, a short distance away, could already hear the music and how honest Billy was playing it. Not wanting to be ignored, Spencer queried again, "Hey, didn't cha only kn'w how t' play three chords?"

Billy, not taking his eyes off the guitar, quietly answered, "I've been brushing up on my music-playing," and cleared his throat. Spencer, unsure of what to do, listened on as Billy gazed at his instrument again with a longing look. His eyes were a mixture of happiness and tears. Sadness and joy, threaded together, reflected in his music. Suddenly the melody changed and adapted to something more rhythmical. He began to sing.

_"He grew up just a little too fast,"_

His voice honeyed with his inner feelings, poured into his words, created a beginning to his song. What Spencer heard was, however, so blurred that he didn't know what to say. Eternal love was in the way Billy sang.

Spencer froze, and then realized that this song was meant for him. The teen clamped his mouth shut and tried not to question Billy as the song lyrics continued to roll from Billy's tongue.

_"Lost the need it's all in his past."_

A sapphire tear escaped Billy's eye and ran down his translucent cheek. As it fell, it glimmered faintly, light bouncing off its surface before it plummeted to the floor. The ghost kept on singing, revealing the effort it had taken for him to do such.

However, there was still an uncertainty that Spencer could detect. Billy didn't know whether choosing this song would have been a good thing to do. Would Spencer understand the half-buried meaning behind the lyrics?

_"I can hear him humming, from the other side of the room."_

His fingers against the strings, Billy played the song as if it were his own. The only other sound he could hear was the tense breathing from Spencer.

_"Guess he's got rhythm, cause he hums everytime he's blue."_

A sad smile spread across Billy's face and light dawn was brushed upon his cheeks. For there was definitely truth within the song, and now it was clear who he was singing about. In a time span of only a few seconds, he had revealed so many already. His dreams, his love, his will, his recognition.

Silence followed, until Spencer began to inch closer to Billy, causing the ghost to begin with the chorus.

_"Oh. radio, bleed me a melody. That'll make this boy cry."_

His tender tone, so smooth and forlorn, synchronized with each strum of the guitar. Whether it was his real vocalization or a strange effect from him being a ghost, the power in each utterance was so _moving, _so _expressing. _In short, it was beautiful.

_"Oh, oh, oh. Radio, bleed me a melody. That'll make him wonder why,"_

Billy paused. He could almost hear Spencer's heartbeat from here; he knew it would be beating intensely. There was no going back on this. After this, he was going to confess his everlasting love.

_"He was so cold."_

A new image conjured in Billy's mind. Of Spencer scolding him, of Spencer yelling at him, of Spencer throwing flames of anger at him. Somehow, the time never came for Billy to say his sorry. He had been acting cold and calculating from the start, leaving Billy to make sure he could make up for those minor mishaps.

The ghost has always made mistakes, and he tried to stop, but he would still mess things up. This could be his only chance to own it all up to Spencer.

_"Broken glass and a pretty face,"_

Songs were his passion; ever since he had come to assume his ghost form, Billy had been studying music more than ever. This song, above all others, symbolized his life. The broken glass was like his shattered heart when he saw Spencer the other day, with the pretty face of none other than Mallory. The girl that Spencer has accompanied to the library with. Billy didn't dare listen in, but he knew that, deep in, Spencer had a soft spot for Mallory.

No, Billy couldn't blame the girl. She was a sweet doll with a loveable personality. No one could hate her for who she was or what she did. She was simply perfect. In retrospect, Billy was reckless, clumsy, and careless.

_"Silent mourn full of hate."_

Hate was such a strong word. He couldn't bring himself to hate Mallory, nor could he hate Spencer. What he hated was the bond between them. They were more than classmates, especially after Billy witnessed him asking her out for a date.

_"Quiet face,"_

Without the heart to ruin their date, Billy could only watch when Spencer successfully gained Mallory's heart. They weren't officially a pair just yet, but they were building a new relationship. Billy had no idea on how to stop them.

And so with that quiet face, he had waited. He had waited for this; now was the right time for him to speak up and open the Pandora's Box.

_"Silent mourn."_

Mourning, that was what Billy did during those days when Spencer left him for Mallory. It was a tangled sort of love that went on, as Billy tried to sort his emotions out.

_"Screaming for consequence,"_

Occasionally, darkness would take over Billy's heart and convinced him to treat Spencer with the same coldness that he had received, like a tortured dog who would one day attack his master. Wishing that he could get his own way. However, Billy would manage to tame that evil and hold himself, ready to steer clear of any violence.

_"Bleeding for more."_

Followed by a brief moment when nobody would utter a word, the sentence was a last before the chorus would start again. Billy, if only he were able to breathe, inhaled deeply.

_"Radio, bleed me a melody. That'll make this boy cry."_

To both Spencer's and Billy's surprise, the ghost could see that, beyond his half-visual hand, was a decent glow. It was light blue, but it was strong and one couldn't miss it. Bright and powerful, as we're Billy's emotions, as they spilled from him, released from his heart.

And that was when Spencer smiled.

_"Oh, oh, oh. Radio, bleed me a melody. That'll make him wonder why,"_

Despite the unexpected shimmer, Billy went on to the next few sentences. Confidence, coming from Spencer, allowed him to set himself free. Now he knew that he had created what he had wanted, which was a way for both him and Spencer to open up to each other.

_"He was so cold."_

Spencer _had _been cold, but now, they could communicate freely. Billy unleashed his charisma, and even with his eyes half-closed passionately while looking at the guitar, his attention was still drawn to Spencer.

Music slowed down, and Billy tapped on his instrument while nodding, waiting for the bridge of the song. His voice was growing slow.

_"Play him a song,"_

It was as if the entire universe and it's contents were insubstantial, all except for Spencer and Billy themselves. As if all that separated them was the short distance between them, and nothing more. As if they were in space, with no gravity pulling them down.

_"That reminds him of a time."_

Billy's voice grew heavy and his eyelids drooped, then he shook his head and kept playing. The melody reached Spencer's ears smoothly, and Spencer basked in it. Such music couldn't be forgotten easily. Billy nodded his head slowly.

_"When he wasn't tumbling, down, down."_

Still wishing for a chance with Spencer, he sang his heart out. Wanting to be with Spencer. Mallory was a kind-hearted girl, and Billy would admit that, but when it came to his bro, Billy would do anything.

_"Tumbling down."_

The realization struck Billy; if after all this, Spencer still wanted to be with Mallory, what could he do? During the pause, he thought of it. Guilt crept up him, but he threw it to the back of his mind and kept on singing. This song in particular had more power than any song Billy had ever sang. Loving You Is Easy; Best Day Ever; You Love Me, I Love Me More; they were songs incapable of capturing his feelings. Not even The Song could.

_"Radio, bleed me a melody. That'll make this boy cry."_

Blue tendrils of the glow Billy let out were fading. They shrunk, then blasted a glow twice as intense, almost scaring Spencer out of his skin. The glow swerved around Billy like a wildfire, but collapsed when the music slowed.

_"Oh, oh, oh. Radio, bleed me a melody. That'll make him wonder why,"_

As another pause lapsed on, the glow subdued to a border that outlined Billy and nothing more. Billy waited three heartbeats. He tapped on the guitar. _One, two, three. _He sang on.

_"He was so cold."_

The song ended in a final strum of the guitar strings.

Now all Billy would have to do was to wait for the aftermath. What would Spencer say? After a long moment, the teenager murmured quietly, "That was beautiful."

Spencer took in a deep breath and spoke up, "I... I know I've been neglecting you, Billy, and that, well... I guess it was mistake when I asked Mallory out on the date. But since you didn't come, you didn't know what happened anyway. She... she didn't take a liking to me. I promised her I'd try again, but now... I guess I'll disappoint her. for you, Billy. But still... I thought you were always a fake singer," he admitted.

The glow subsided and was whisked away. "I was," Billy said. "Until recently. You didn't know it, but those late night, I was practicing these songs. For you, too."

"I knew..." Spencer's eyes softened. "Sometimes I'd wake up and hear a voice singing somewhere... I never knew it was you." He wasn't lying. At night, Spencer would be jolted awake to hear a faint song accompanied by a guitar. It had always made him feel cozy. Somehow, he couldn't recognize Billy's voice as the singer. Why was that? He didn't know, but at least now he was sure that he had never been hallucinating. It was pure and true at least. And, apparently, those nights of rehearsal never went to waste.

Billy almost cried. He sobbed and thrust Spencer into a tight hug. He let go of his feelings and as he held Spencer in his arms, he felt his heart, if he actually had one, swell with pride and protection. Spencer whispered into his ear, "I loved that song, Billy. It was perfect." He pushed Billy away to see his eyes. Billy replied, "I guess I've made the right choice, haven't I, Spence?"

They hugged again, tighter. "You did, Billy. You did." Spencer had a deep blush that displayed as a hue of vermillion on his cheeks.

Tears blurring his view, Spencer savored Billy's guarded embrace. His cousin, his bro, and now his love. Choked by emotion, Spencer looked at Billy's guitar and held it carefully. Billy didn't move. Spencer replied with, "You've always held this close, Billy. Why?"

Billy grinned. "So that I could play it for you whenever you needed it." Spencer nodded. "Thank you, Billy. If only I could hear more," he added. Billy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Should I record it?" he asked. Spencer shook his head.

"There's no need for a radio to make me cry anymore."

**Song is Radio by He Is We. I don't own anything. Please review! **


End file.
